


Artists

by Isis



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheletto returns to the workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentlezombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlezombie/gifts).



> Thanks to Petrichoral for unexpected beta. :-)

"You heard wrong," said Leonardo da Vinci crisply. "I need no assistant."

"Your boy is gone." Ragged hair fell unkempt about the stranger's face. "I am currently at liberty." Deftly he untied the laces of his doublet; worn velvet and linen dropped to the floor.

Sunlight streamed through the window, playing over scarred skin, taut muscles. There was a certain restrained ferocity to the man, an elegance – but, no.

"You're too old, I'm afraid," said da Vinci. "Art demands youth, and I am an artist."

The man fingered the knife at his side with an unsettling smile. "So am I."


End file.
